In the current state of integrated circuit technology, an integrated circuit device will often be in the form of a die. Such a die will typically be mounted onto an underlying substrate such as a carrier substrate to form a package. For example, some packages will include one or more dies coupled to a substrate such as a leadframe, which is frequently made of copper or copper alloy material, and may include a die paddle to support the die.
Attention has increasingly shifted to multi-chip microelectronic packaging as a way to help meet the demands for enhanced system performance. As demand increases, it has become necessary to use multiple dies or microelectronic packages that work in conjunction with one another. This is sometimes accomplished by stacking multiple packages. This stacking, however, may lead not only to increased transmission distances, but also to decreased packaging density.